The present invention relates to a nail clipper and more particularly pertains to a nail clipper capable of being folded into a portable body in the shape of an etui, and belongs in the field of manicuring and pedicuring implements.
Most nail clippers available on the market have open cutting edges when they are stored, thereby not only easily cutting clothing articles or handbags, but also possibly scratching users' bodies. It is therefore very dangerous. Besides, cutting edges will also turn blunt through constant grinding against outside objects. Dirt is also easily accumulated in the gaps between the cutting edges. The lifetime of such a nail clipper is thus shortened. As the cutting edges of the nail clipper are open, its thickness is increased, and an irregular shape is exhibited. It is inconvenient to be stored, and it is also difficult to combine it with other tools to form a multipurpose tool. The scope of applications is therefore restricted.
For the sake of safety, some nail clippers have a casing each and the user places the nail clipper inside the casing for storage after use. Although this can prevent the cutting edges of the nail clipper from cutting the clothing articles or the bodies when it is stored and can protect the cutting edges, the casing is easily lost and the user needs to open the casing to take out the nail clipper before use and then to adjust the press lever of the nail clipper for use and it is therefore inconvenient.
Nail clippers capable of being folded into thin pieces after use are also available on the market. The cutting edges of such a nail clipper come into abutting contact when the nail clipper is stored, and it is safe and reliable, and the cutting edges are also protected. While the cutting edges come into abutting contact, nevertheless the left and right ends thereof are generally projecting corners and do not form a smooth surface, and so there are still the risks of scratching users' bodies. Further, gaps also exist between the cutting edges and they easily hold dirt, thereby affecting hygiene.
To conceal the cutting edges completely, some nail clippers have a sleeve each and the fastener corresponds to the body of the nail clipper in size. The sleeve is connected to the nail clipper pivotally. While in use the sleeve is pulled out along the axis to the end of the nail clipper and then the press lever is pulled up and turned over for use. After use, the press lever is turned over reversely to be laid horizontally on the main body of the nail clipper, and then the sleeve is pushed back along the axis to the main body of the nail clipper to store the nail clipper. Although this proposal can resolve the problem of having the cutting edges exposed when the nail clipper is stored, the sleeve has to be produced with additional materials, thereby increasing the production costs.
There are nail clippers on the market each of which is capable of being folded into an etui after use for storage by means of a protruding fastener and a receiving fastener. However, as the protruding fastener abrades against the receiving fastener over a long period of time, the protruding fastener is easily worn out and broken and the nail clipper fails to attain the effects of being convenient and durable.